


Making Bail

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has to be bailed out of jail and has only one phonecall to make. Who'll she call? Her girlfriend, or someone who will not shout at her for being a moron again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Bail

"I get to have my phone call. I can have a phone call," Skye says before they lead her into her cell for the night.

"Just be careful who you spend it on," the guy says with a sly grin. He motions for her to follow her and Skye forms a short list in her head of people she should or could call.

May, because she would probably do something. Like shoot everyone. No. Definitely not May.  
Coulson? Too much of a dad. She’d be stuck here until he decided that she’d have had enough punishment and she wanted out by yesterday.

She could call Bobbi Morse, but she was a little intimidated by the woman, so that might not be her best bet if she had one phone call and might not be able to form cohesive sentences. Making phone calls wasn’t her strong suit after all.

She swallows hard. Jemma. She has to call Jemma and explain her that she was arrested. She had to tell her girlfriend that she was arrested because she punched a guy in the throat, and because he punched back. And she needed bail. 

Shit…

She picks up the phone and dials the number straight from the top of her head.

"Jemma Simmons speaking. How can I help you?" 

Her voice sounds cool and professional. It’s exactly how Skye always heard her pick up the phone when it was for work. She could mouth it with her, much to her amusement.

"Jem, it’s me. Hi."

"Skye? Where are you, and why didn’t you pick up your phone? I was so worried, are you okay?" 

"Yeah I’m fine. You’re not going to like this though. I was arrested after getting in a fight…" 

"A fight, Skye? Seriously? I should just leave you there, really. Maybe that’ll teach you." 

Skye can practically hear her roll her eyes at the other end of the line.

"If I wanted to be left here I would’ve called Phil Coulson. I’m sorry." 

"I hope you’ve learned something from our Orange Is The New Black binges." 

"Jemma, please don’t hang up. I’m sorry." 

The line clicks when the guard puts his finger on the button and Skye glares at him.

"Seriously?"

"I told you to pick carefully."

_____ 

Skye’s jaws clatter against each other from the cold. She can barely stretch her fingers and has to blow on them every now and then. She honestly didn’t think Jemma would leave her here, but she guesses her girlfriend has a point. Maybe she did have to learn her lesson.

But she has right now. It’s been over five hours and her eyes burn with fatigue, her muscles hurt from the awkward position she’s sitting in and her hand hurts like hell from punching the guy.

The heavy lock clicks and the door slides open. A fat officer appears and he points at another woman, and then herself. 

"Nicole. Skye. You’ve made bail. Let’s go." 

"Really?"

"Really. Now move." 

Skye could practically cry with happiness and shrugs off the blanket before walking through the door and out of the hallway.

She impatiently waits to pick up her belongings before walking into the hall where Jemma stands with pursed lips, her bag clenched to her side, her hair perfectly curled. She takes Skye’s breath away every single time. 

"Jem, hey. Thanks for coming." 

Skye walks up to her, slightly wobbly on her legs and hugs her close to her chest. 

“Hi, love. Of course. I just hope you have learnt your lesson, that’s why it took me so long. Also, Phil wouldn’t let me go.”

“You called Coulson?” Skye’s mouth falls open and she runs a hand through her hair. She’d be in so much trouble.

“Yes, Skye, I called Coulson. You were in a prison cell and you needed to make bail. I also wanted to make sure that your charges were dropped, and since I’m not a computer genius I had to use my SHIELD abilities. So yes, I called Coulson and got you out of here. Or would you rather go back? I mean you can punch someone here, plenty of people around.”

Skye thinks Jemma is angry with her for a moment, until a smile tugs on the corners of her mouth.

“Let’s go to the Bus. I need to check out your hand, plus you’re sporting a pretty nasty gash here on your cheekbone.”

“Yes, please. Thank you again. I love you.”

“It’s a good thing I love you too, or you’d have been stuck here for more than five hours.”

“I’m very lucky to have you, Jem. Don’t think I don’t realise that.”

Skye kisses her cheek before wincing slightly when her cut tugs open again. “Shit.”

Jemma chuckles and shakes her head before taking her hand. “I’m in love with such an idiot.”


End file.
